


One Little Spark

by 4ddictwithapencil, NoPantsSaturday



Series: The Xigbar/OC Universe [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Best Friend Vexen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Occasional Soft Xigbar, Oh boy Xiggy dug himself a hole now, Pregnancy, Same Events as KH but at a slower pace, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddictwithapencil/pseuds/4ddictwithapencil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: Everyone knows that Nobodies can't get pregnant.... right? They're just empty husks where a heart used to live. It's impossible.





	1. The Volcano Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter one of this fic I wrote to avoid finals, thanks to the help of my lovely editor, 4ddictwithapencil. 
> 
> Just a note, Fexa's name is pronounced "Fey-sha", and we attempted to make her as racially ambiguous, so Imagine her however as you imagine her! And Please enjoy!

Working for an evil organization wasn’t so bad. The work was hard, constantly going on missions was tiresome and dangerous, and the time off was rare, but it wasn’t so bad. She had a place to live, food to eat; that’s all she could really ask for in her condition. Being a Nobody wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be, and there weren’t many places that she could hope to go. Basically, it was work this crappy job or become a dusk where she wouldn’t have any free will at all. And this was better than nothing.

 

In the time Fexa had been Number XV, she made a few friends and got along with just about everyone there, if not by friendship then through apathy. Many people in the organization, like Number VI, very much kept to themselves. It probably had something to do with the whole “No Heart” Thing. Whatever. It didn’t really matter. Fexa had herself and that’s all she ever needed, even when she _had_ a heart.

  
Well, she wasn’t _all_ by herself. Fexa did have companionship. It wasn’t intentional, but after a long mission and a night in a dirty motel room gone awry, she  had an active partner to spend her nights with. It had been some time since that fateful night, but from it, the two of them had formed a bond. What kind of bond? That was a little harder to answer.

 

At first, the nightly visits were short and sweet. The sex was good, but that was it. Usually after it was over, he would go through the same routine. After a moment of rest, he would rise from the bed, slip on his pants without a sound, say something witty and snarky as he zipped up his coat, and then with a two fingered salute, he would say “Thanks for the fun, Doll. I hope we can meet like this again soon.”. He then would open up a portal and disappear into the night.  Fexa assumed that he didn’t use the door to not alert the other members of their arrangement, but she could also see him doing it solely for the purpose of making a dramatic exit. He really liked to sell that “edgy space pirate” charade.

 

But that was then.Things changed again after a mission a couple of weeks ago. .  

 

_It wasn’t supposed to be difficult, just some run of the mill espionage in Motunui, a world that recently came under the organizations radar. And at first, things weren’t bad. In fact, the world was one of the most beautiful that Fexa had ever seen. The sand was soft and white and the waves were gentle. It almost made her dream of travelling here on a day off. Almost._

 

_“C’mon Dollface.” Xigbar smirked “We weren’t sent here for you to dream about your next holiday. We’ve got work to do”_

 

_Fexa resentfully sighed. She did have work to do after all. They were being assigned to check out a large amount of magical activity that was being located at the top of a local volcano. The girl looked down at the scanning device in her hand. Yup. Still going strong up there._

 

_The two of them started their ascent to top of the mountain, every once in a while, stopping for a moment to feel the soft island breeze brush against her face. After about an hour of hiking, the two started to make it towards the top. As Fexa ascended, she could feel the warm air get hotter and dryer. The readings in her small palm seemed to be going higher and higher with every step she took, she could hear a loud rumblings from the top of the mountain. There was definitely something up here._

 

_As Fexa was about to ask a question to Xigbar, he turned to her, and quickly pressed a finger to his lips, “Shh… This is going to take a lot of expert maneuvering” He winked. Well. Sorta winking. He closed his one exposed eye in a dramatic fashion to imply that he was winking. What a jackass._

 

_Quietly, the two of them peer inside of the volcano core. What they were expecting to be there was nothing compared to what was. Inside of this volcano stood a heartless that looked as large as the volcano itself. It looked as if it’s body was made entirely of lava and brimstone, but didn’t have the tell tale emblem of a heartless. Usually ones this big had an emblem of some sort. Whatever. There wasn’t anything else that this thing could be. Of course, maybe the emblem is on the other side of the beast._

 

_Slowly, Fexa rose from her hiding spot next to Xigbar and pulled out the company issued gummiphone. It was a little bulky since it was an older model, but it had a camera and that’s all she used it for anyway. She needed to get as many photos of this thing as possible. She rose the camera and took a couple of good shots of the beast from where she stood. ‘Great. Now you just need the other side.’ She thought looking to Xigbar and pantomiming a message to him using elaborate hand gestures. Honestly it was more like a bad game of charades but she essentially said ‘I’m gonna go take some photos over there”. The sharpshooter replied with a nod and a thumbs up._

 

_Fexa then started the small walk over to the other side of the volcano’s edge, trying her best to stay silent and unnoticed. These hot leather jackets were great for espionage at night, but wearing black from head to toe in the middle of broad daylight on a tropical island was much less of a smart move.  As she made her trek around the crater, Fexa made a conscious effort to watch the beast to make sure that she wasn’t detected. Slowly she walked, paying more attention to the heartless than where she was actually stepping. Camera in hand, Fexa turned to the beast to take another photo with her gummiphone._

 

_With her focus on her blossoming career in photography, Fexa failed to notice the edge of the crater that she was standing on beginning to crumble. But by the time that she did notice, it was already too late. Suddenly she felt the rocky edge collapse under her feet and then within a second she was beginning the descent into the volcano. Fexa let out a startled gasp as she fell. Unfortunately, that gasp was enough to alert the heartless below that she was on her way down. The beast let out sharp and blood-curdling screech that shook the island; or at least that’s what it felt like._

 

_The fall was only for a few short moments, but, to her it felt like a lot longer. She was helpless. There was nothing to use that could pull her to safety and no way to get help. It was horrifying, feeling her life flash across her eyes. It was traumatic and funny, really. That this was how she was going to go out. But before Fexa could make it to her hot and molten demise, out of the corner of her eye she saw a giant molten hand flying towards her. And then, suddenly, everything went black._

____________

 

_Fexa came to some time later. She had only known time had passed because She was no longer in a steamy hot volcano and was no longer plummeting to her death. She was in a bed. Not her own, but one that was very similar. It was the medical bay in the Castle that Never was. She survived. Fexa had no idea how she got here, but she wasn't going to start looking for answers any time soon. Her eyes began to close once again as she fell into a exhausted sleep._

 

_The next time that Fexa woke, she was not alone. Standing at the edge of the bed was Saix; the organization’s second in command. He didn’t look pleased. Then again, when was he ever?_

 

_“Howdy, Chief.” Fexa greeted her commanding officer with a little two fingered salute. “How did I do today? Pretty stellar if I say so myself.”_

 

_Her superior was not amused by her sarcasm. He never liked sarcasm, really. “Well,” He started. “If you’re asking how you performed on your mission last week, then no. It was not. You were explicitly directed to not interface with the creature, and for your incompetence, we have lost a week of time as you healed here. You should be lucky to be alive. If it wasn’t for a rock formation on the inside of the volcano that broke your fall, you probably wouldn’t be alive. Your carelessness could have cost us valuable data.”_

 

_The small woman let out a mouthy groan. “But”, she paused. “ you should’ve seen this thing! That heartless was as big the volcano! There was nearly no way to avoid getting caught.”_

 

_“Yes, Number XV, it was large, but that was no heartless. It was a GOD. THE god of the island. That is why we explicitly told you to not interfere.” Fexa let out another groan. That’s why it didn’t have an emblem. She certainly felt stupid. Maybe she should have just burned to death in that volcano._

 

_“However, we were able to extrapolate a lot of useful data from the images received from the photos you took. So.. Good job.. Mission accomplished..” That last part was more of a grumble than the rest, but it was luckily still heard._

 

_‘Good job, Fexa, you get to keep your job for another day.’ she thought._

 

_Saix continued, “When you are feeling well enough to walk, head back to your quarters. We will summon you when you are needed. Until then, accompany Vexen in the Laboratory and resume your duties as his assistant.”_

 

_Saix then without another word, turned away and left the room. “Well, that went better than expected, I guess.” Fexa grumbled to herself, It wasn’t until Saix left the room that she noticed the other person. In the corner of the room stood Xigbar, leaning against the wall._

 

_“Hey kiddo, you took a hell of a nap there, didn’t ya? Almost thought you’d never wake up”, he chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you to your room.” He walked over to the bed and put out a gloved hand. Fexa looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. What is this guy up to? “Come on, Doll, we ain’t got all day and I’m running out of patience. I can only be this charming and chivalrous for so long.” She took his hand begrudgingly and rose from the bed._

 

_Her legs were a little wobbly at first but by the time she had reached the door, she was as right as rain. Fexa and Xigbar walked down the hallway in silence. Other than when they were on missions, this actually was the first time that they were walking through the castle together. Most of the time, the two avoided each other in the public eye to avoid anyone making assumptions of where they were at night. But walking together now? It was pretty nice._

 

_The two of them reached the door to Fexa's quarters and opened the door. With a brief glance down the hallway in both directions, she stepped inside. “Care to come in?” She asked the ruggedly handsome man_

 

_Xigbar followed behind Fexa into her room and shut the door, but before Fexa could even say a word, she could feel strong hands reaching around her waist. She was  turned to face Xigbar as he placed a kiss onto her lips. Normally, his kisses are hard, hungry, but this kiss was deeper. It exhilarated her. But then he pulled away again, meeting her hazel eyes with his one of gold._

 

_“I thought I lost you there, kid. You were out for a while.” He mumbled.  One of his hands worked its way behind Fexa's head, tangling his fingers into her  hair and pulling her into another deep kiss. “Why weren’t you more careful?”_

 

_“It wasn’t my fault. The rocks gave way, there was nothing I could do.” Their lips crash together again. “And why do you care, huh?”_

 

_“I-I don’t.” He replies, kissing her again but with the rough hunger that she knew. “I just wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little head of yours when you decided to take up skydiving while standing at the edge of a volcano.”_

 

_And… He was back. Fexa kissed him,matching his own fervor and pushed him backwards onto the bed. The small woman rose over him on the bed and wasted no time placing herself on top, both legs at either side of his waist and forcing his back against the headboard. “Oh, you’re gonna talk to me about hair brained ideas? What about that time in Corona? When you thought it would be a good idea to instigate the royal guard?” She kissed him again, grinding her hips into his growing erection. A muffled groan vibrating against her lips._

 

_“Hey hey…” He pulled away. “That horse totally deserved it.” But before he could explain his very incorrect reasoning any further, another kiss was slammed against his lips. This kiss was like something Fexa had never experienced before. It was almost as if from the contact of lips alone, there was an electricity flowing through them both; a spark. It was a spark that she had never felt so strongly in her life._

_Their lips stayed locked for what felt like an eternity, and every time she thought to pull away, Fexa found that she couldn’t. It was magnetic. It felt impossible to part, but after some time, she found her lips shifting, focusing their attention to his bottom lip, massaging the tender flesh with her own. The friction, while small, felt like a fire inside. Xigbar let out a groan as the vixen continued her assault in his lips. His mouth parted slightly only to nibble into the kiss. She let out a slight gasp in surprise and he used this opening to slide a his tongue between those soft lips of hers._

 

_Tongues clashed and danced as hands started to roam. Fexa could feel the rogues war-hardened hand run its fingers through her hair, causing her to breath out a soft contented sigh into the kiss. His other hand started to make its way down to her breast, folding the soft mound through the thick material of her coat.  Xigbar then parted his lips from hers, with a low chuckle._

 

_“You know.. These coats suck…” He looked up at her with a cheeky grin and a look in his eye that made Fexa know that was going to happen next. His hand slowly moved from her chest, back upwards to the zipper of her coat. Pulling it down slowly, he took very second to relish the sight, he stopped only at about midway through her breast before plunging his hand inside the coat and caressing her bare breast. It was just too hot inside that thing to wear anything underneath._

 

_The sharpshooters hand caressed her breast, ghosting a thumb over her nipples causing her to shudder and gasp. It seemed that tonight, no matter what he did, it sent sparks echoing through her body. The couples lips intertwined once more and Xigbar continued to caress her breast, using his other hand to bring the zipper down lower until it was entirely open._

 

_Their lips parted again as Xigbar plunged down, leaning Fexa back slightly and bringing his lips to her unattended breast.  She moaned out in bliss as his lips and tongue swirled around her sensitive peaks._

 

_While she was so lost in her pleasure, Xigbar took his opportunity to grab Fexa by the shoulders and onto her back and scramble himself on top of her, pinning her to the mattress with a smirk and unzipping his own coat, He quickly pushed into the soft skin of her shoulder with his lips and sucked and nibbled until a dark flower bloomed in its place._

 

_Beneath him she laid out, breathy and flushed. Her eyes twinkled like starlight; and it was breathtaking. But it didn’t last. In retaliation to her little, gift, Fexa brought her hands up to his shoulders and used all of her strength to flip him onto his back. Too bad they were both on the edge of the bed._

 

_The couple fell off the bed and to the floor with a loud ‘thump!’ There was a soft beat of silence as the two brought their eyes to meet each other before a soft smile came onto Xigbar's face and then hers. Soft chuckles erupted into laughter that filled the room.  As the laughter subsided, her eyes met his eyes once more, but this time his gaze was uncharacteristically soft and with it, a strange feeling bloomed in her chest. It was… something new, and warm, and unusual, but not bad. Not bad at all._

 

_From beneath her, the rogue sat up, not attempting to remove her from atop him and, not breaking their gaze, closed  his eye and landed his lips on hers in a heat and passion that Fexa has never known before. He slowly slid his open coat down his shoulders and then hers, never breaking the contact their kiss._

 

_The the soft thud of the heavy coats falling beside them was soon followed by the sound of pants unzipping and sliding down._

 

_She sat on top of him now completely bare with the only thing dividing them being the thin fabric of their undergarments, and the heat between them was unavoidable. Their lips parted and their heavy pants hung in the space between them. The air was electric and their senses were in a tizzy._

  


_Slowly, Fexa’s fingers slithered downwards and found themselves playing with the edge of eyepatched mans boxers, unintentionally licking her lower lip in temptation. What lay beneath them was beckoning her._

 

_“Go on, Doll… you know what You want…” he purred, urging her to further to what they both deeply desired. She lifted her waist just enough to slide the boxers down, unveiling his cock to the open air._

 

_She wanted it. She wanted it, now. But before she could find herself giving in to the temptation, she looked up, planting one more kiss on his lips.  The warm sensation multiplied, as if a million sparks ignited her soul._

 

_She pulled away, and their eyes met once again  as they were transfixed, she slowly positioned herself atop him and eased him inside her aching heat. As she descended, the sensation that ran through her body was exhilarating; breathless. While her movements were slow, Fexa could feel every nerve inside of her come alight with a fiery desire._

 

_She took him inside of her all the way to the hilt and a swept and lust-filled sigh left her lips, that Xigbar matched in kind. Their sighs hung in the air for a moment, as if the power of their union was one that was too much to bear._

 

_After she became accustomed, she slowly pulled herself up, not fully but enough to create the friction that they both desired, and then rolled her hips down onto his hard and aching cock, shuddering in pleasure and earning a well deserved groan from him. She did it again; creating a steady rhythm, soon increasing the pace out of impatience and need. Her arms slithered around the back of his neck as his hand made its way onto her hip, giving her extra guidance. The other hand, however, moved downwards and arriving right on her sensitive bundle of flesh that was aching attention. She let out a sharp gasp as he played with her, matching her pace and pushing her orgasm closer._

  


_She continued her motion, his hand playing with her as she moved along his cock, the coil inside of her growing tight and increasing her speed. The couples gasps and moans filled the room they kept going, adrift in the others bliss. It was like a deep grove and the farther they dove, the more lost in eachother they fell. They went faster and faster. Fexa’s moans started to turn into soft outcries. It was too much. The coil within her was about to break._

 

_“Don’t worry baby… “ the pirate purred. “Come for me. Come on my cock. I know you want to..”_

 

_And that was all the reassurance she needed. She increased her pace one final time going as fast as she possibly could, and Xigbar’s fingers matched her pace. She was at her limit, just on the edge and then her vision went white as she felt her muscles spasm around him. He jerked his head backwards with a groan as he became undone, releasing his spend inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. And then, it was quiet again, the only sound in their room being their pants of exhaustion._

 

_It was then that Fexa realized how exhausted she was. She felt the intense fatigue from her efforts ripple through her thighs and her Orgasm was so powerful that she was still a little dizzy. The world almost spun around her as she pushed her forehead against his and her arms still around his neck. His hand that was once was teasing her reached around her waist, meeting its twin._

 

_The couple stayed like this a moment, but Fexa wasn’t sure how long that moment lasted. It could have been a few seconds or maybe a few minutes. She really wasn’t sure. But she didn’t want the moment to end, that much she did know. This kind of intimacy was very new to her and something of a side that she had never seen in Xigbar, but she really didn’t mind it. She almost swore that it made her feel.. happy. If such a feeling existed for nobodies. Which they don’t._

_The quiet and serenity of the moment lasted another second before Fexa was pulled from her thoughts._

  


_“Uhh.. hey babe.? You wanna uh.. get off of me please? Or at least let me out of you?” She looked down and realized that yes, she has not moved at all meaning that he was still inside her. She pushed up with her legs, freeing him as his cum dropped out of her in tandem, but the pain of exhaustion rippled through her legs, causing her to let out a groan before falling back down into his lap. So now his dick was free. But she couldn’t move her legs… perfect.._

 

_“So… funny story… I… can’t feel my legs” she couldn't help but laugh. It was funny, really. “It looks like I really exhausted myself.”_

 

_Xigbar looked at her a moment in confusion before letting out a hearty laugh._

 

 _“Oh_ **_did_ ** _you, now!? My little minx is too tuckered out? What happened to all the fire in your blood?”_

 

_He slid himself out from under her and stood, causing her to plop onto her knees on the floor. Then leaning down, he eased Fexa’s arms around his neck once more and he swooped his first arm around her back and the second under her knees, lifting her up and then gently placing her onto the bed. She looked up at him with confusion as he placed a small peck on the top of her forehead._

 

_“There we go. Least you can be tired in your bed”_

 

_This was about the time that Xigbar would make his leave. Fexa doesn't protest when he does this, but as she waits, and waits, he doesn’t go. He just stays put. She  looked over to him, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Fexa wondered what he was thinking about. Probably nothing. But still she wondered. It was then that he looked away from the ceiling turned his body to face her. He nudged her over on the bed, laying on top of the blankets and turning himself to face her while propping he head up with his hand._

 

 _“Damn.. you sure are a sight..” He cooed “Im impressed. I would have never believed that you were in the med bay this morning if I didn’t see it with my own eye. If I had known you’d be like this after an accident, I would’ve thrown you into a volcano_ **_waay_ ** _sooner.” He chuckled_

 

_“Oh Ha. Ha.” Fexa retorted. “Don’t you have a special portal to open up or somewhere to be or something?”_

 

_He looked at her with a scoff and then to the ceiling, pressing a finger to his chin and feigning something of serious thought. “Hmmmmm…” He paused. “Nah. I’m too tired to even think about moving right now. I guess that means your stuck with me, Princess.” He looked back at Fexa and gave her a suggestive glance before leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of her forehead yet again._

 

_She gave a playful scoff in response. She didn’t mind him staying the night.. The bed was big enough for two, it was just strange to hear him expressing a desire to stay with her. “Well, alright if you insist…” Fexa said with a sarcastic fake-agonized tone. “I’m going to sleep then. You do what you will.”  She turned over onto her side and soon after, was in a deep sleep._

 

_By the time she woke up the next morning, Xigbar was gone again. But this time, there was a piece of paper left behind in his wake._

 

_‘You were snoring really loud so I went back to my room to get some decent sleep. See ya around, Hot Stuff. ;) ‘_

 

_Ever the Charmer, as always._

 


	2. Vexen's New Pet Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fexa figures out some news, and confides in a man who can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWOOO!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Another step into the journey! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Since that day, things have been a little different between Fexa and Xigbar. Not bad, per se, but different. 

 

Fexa found that after their little bedwarmings, the sharpshooter liked to linger longer in her room. He would stay, often staring up the ceiling or other times the two of them would talk about some kind of deep thought. He would sometimes even play with her hair as she laid next to him, or even put an arm around her  and hold her close. These nights grew in frequency in the next few weeks.

 

The gentle caresses and the late night talks started to become Fexa’s favorite part of the evenings they shared. They would talk about their lives before the organization, and sometimes even share stories of their youth. The two would laugh into the night, joking about anything and everything. 

 

The sex was different too. What used to be rough and almost assuredly to make Fexa sore every morning after, now became somewhat like a game. There was laughter and banter where silence usually stood. Sex was  _ fun. _ How that particularly was, she was unsure. 

 

_ It was as something changed them after that day. Something brought them closer together and neither were able to say.  _

 

Sometimes the cool-guy even decided to sleep in her bed. Though he was never there by the time she awoke, there always was a note with some kind of reason; ‘You were snoring too loud, I had to use the bathroom, Late night training’. Fexa started to believe that these were just excuses, she was just confused as to why he even decided to leave notes at all. 

 

But this kind of behavior made Fexa feel a strange uncertainty. Before, the two were just friends with benefits, and it was clear to see that. He was there for the sex and that was it. Easy. Simple. Clean. But now, there was something more between them than just the sex. But that something was a mystery. What do you even call that? 

 

Whatever. This predicament was way too stressful. Every time Fexa thought too hard about what this ‘something’ was, she could feel her stomach doing backflips. It had gotten so bad that she  _ actually  _ vomited. This was too much. She needed to find out what this was, but couldn’t gain the gumption to do it because she were afraid of what  _ it _ was. 

 

The next few weeks were not much better. It was obvious that she was coming down with some kind of sickness on top of everything else. Feeling feverish, exhausted on missions and now, she felt like she couldn’t even keep food down. The scent of burnt coffee that permanently hung in the Cafeteria that Never Was was now enough to make Fexa want to lose her lunch. She would also suffer from dizzy spells often, once getting so woozy that she fell against a wall. Luckily everyone’s favorite Silent Hero, Lexeaus, was nearby to help her back to her room. 

 

At least it was her day off. That was the one piece of solace she had on this crappy, crap day. 

 

Fexa donned her usual coat and swiftly headed off to one of her favorite worlds; Radiant Garden, her old home. It was nice to visit the place she once cherished, even though the people she loved weren’t there any longer. There was an inkling sense of nostalgia and belonging as she looked  at the old shops and restaurants she once knew in another life. Of course it would feel like that,  _ if  _ she had a heart. 

 

As Fexa walked down the street, she started to watch the people living their daily lives with such a peaceful joy. She sometimes wished that her life could be that simple again. Being a part of a dark scheme was just a major pain a lot of the time. 

 

Suddenly as she was walking, Fexa started to feel another dizzy spell take her again. She moved over to a nearby bench near the fountain and sat down, unwrapping a sea salt ice cream that she bought at a nearby moogle shop from it’s wrapper. She always loved these, but it became apparent after one bite in when her stomach lurched that her body wasn’t going to allow her to enjoy the ice cream. Fexa let out an exasperated sigh as she threw the ice cream into the garbage can next to her bench. 

 

_ Stupid stomach bug. Won’t let me enjoy anything  _ Fexa thought angrily to herself. 

 

Leaning back on the bench, Fexa started to relax and look at her surroundings, hoping that the fresh air would settle her stomach. She took note of the people passing by; a man with his dog, some young children, one of those shopkeeper moogles.

 

Nothing really caught her interest, until a gaggle of young women gathered at the center of town by the fountain. Two of them carried pastel wrapped gifts and another carried balloons. They must have been celebrating something. They all laughed and smiled as they decorated the area around the fountain. 

 

Not a second later, Another young woman walked towards the fountain looking around for something or someone. This woman however, was much… bigger. No No, not like she was fat or anything. No, she was just really,  _ really _ pregnant. Like it was  a little surprising that she could walk.  _ Oh.  _ **_That’s_ ** _ what they’re celebrating,  _ Fexa thought to herself

 

As the woman approached the fountain, the others jumped up and all yelled out “Surprise!”. This  _ must  _ be the baby shower. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these kinds of things still happened.  _ Parties. Celebrations.  _ Being a nobody, it’s rare than anyone even celebrates their birthday anymore, let alone much else.  _ Okay _ , the only nobody that Fexa knew that still celebrated their birthday was Demyx, and he was just a big child.He didn’t even know how old he was turning anymore, but that didn’t stop him. It also didn’t stop Xigbar from slamming the young musicians face into a cake at his last birthday. The goofy kid just laughed and smiled with his face covered in white frosting. It may have been the only time Fexa had ever heard everyone laughing in one place.

 

Fexa grinned to herself in memory and watched on as the young women laughed, smiled and opened gifts. She soon found herself sneaking closer to them, sitting on a nearby bench close enough to be in earshot. It was nice to enjoy their happiness and joy even though she couldn’t do it herself. Did it make her a creep? Kinda. But  _ screw it _ , she was going to treat herself.  Her treat was  _ originally  _ going to be that ice cream, but now _ that _ went to shit,  _ this _ was how she was gonna do it. 

 

“So how did you know, Karen? Like, when did you really  _ know _ ?” One of the women asked. 

 

“Well, actually..” The pregnant woman apparently named Karen laughed. “I had no idea at first! I thought I was just sick! Isn’t that funny?! I was like, feverish and exhausted for, like, a week. And then when I started throwing up all the time, Ryan was just like, ‘Are you sure you’re not pregnant?’ and I was, like,  _ ‘whaaaaat’ _ . And Then, like, I was! Isn’t that  _ crazy?? _ ” All of the girls giggled at the story. Their laughter was actually kind of grating.

 

But Fexa . Fexa was totally  _ not  _ laughing. Not at all. 

 

Have you ever just not put together the facts before until it was much  _ much  _ too late? 

 

_______

  
  


Fexa ended her day trip in Radiant Garden early, returning back to the castle, but not before stopping by the hut of that moogle that she saw earlier. Fexa picked up a few things; another ice cream,some gum, but most importantly, a Lucky Emblem Brand Pregnancy Test. 

 

This was so stupid. Nobodies can’t get pregnant… right? That’s what she assumed anyway. Honestly that’s probably what everyone assumed. There wasn’t any “Sex Ed For Nobodies” VHS tape that existed. Though, if it did, it should totally be called ‘Nobody Fucks’.  That would be an amazing title. Fexa snickered to herself at the thought of such a tape, but her laughter subsides as she remembered the seriousness at hand. 

 

_ You’re probably just being paranoid _ . She thought.  _ There was no way that this was true. Watching those girls at the park just made you think this was a possibilitiy. Nobodies  _ **_can’t_ ** _  get pregnant.  _ This all seemed like some crazy nightmare. It can’t be true. At all. 

 

But Fexa had a little stick covered in pee to tell her what was true and what was not. 

 

And, wow, would you look at that. Three minutes later, the three circles forming a “lucky emblem”  in a classic pastel blue hue on the indicator of the stick. Pregnant. Fucking Great.

Welp. That was it then. Fexa,Number XV in  _ Organization XIII, _ was pregnant and as soon as she wasn’t able to go on missions, she would be turned into a dusk. She has officially outlived her usefulness. Thanks to her, foolishness, she was now destined to a fate of doing stupid mundane chores around the castle for the rest of eternity.  _ Can’t wait. _

 

Leaning against the wall, she slowly slid her body down until her bottom it hit the floor. The gross, stupid, little pee stick sat in her hands, it’s dark truth blaring right in her face. She could always run away to escape the organization, but she knew that she would most certainly be found eventually. The boss didn’t like loose ends. That much Fexa knew. 

 

It must have been a fluke. A fake. A false positive. There was no other way. But there wasn’t any other means to figure out the truth before the obvious signs. Well, actually there was  _ one _ other way to find out sooner, but  _ that  _ was something Fexa really didn’t want to do. 

 

\---

 

After a couple hours of deliberation, Fexa decided that this ‘other way’ was a better idea than finding out the truth when it was too late.

 

It was a little late in the day, but the lights in the castle’s laboratory were still on, meaning that the organization’s resident genius was still hard at work. He normally didn’t like being disturbed, but maybe Fexa could catch him in a good mood. She slowly opened the door, peeking in. Inside stood Vexen looking down at what appeared like a microbe culture under a microscope. 

 

“He-Hey Vexen. What’re you up to today?” Fexa asked as she entered the lab. Vexen looked up from his microscope and actually didn’t look as pissed off as he normally did . 

 

“Oh, Hello Number XV. I was actually looking over some of the samples you procured for me last week. These fungal samples have been very helpful to me in the pursuit of knowledge on the regrowth of cells in an organism.” 

 

Fexa often worked in the lab as Vexen’s assistant when there wasn’t as much work to do in the way of missions. It had luckily worked to her advantage here that because of the work that she did in the lab had a fairly low margin of error, Vexen went as far as to view her as a semi-competent person. That was an honor that few ever could dream to achieve, especially in this organization. 

 

“Oh, well I’m glad I could help.” She tried  to be as courteous as possible, knowing how much she was about to ask of this man. Her hands slide down the front of  her coat, feeling the shape of the stupid pee stick through the fabric of the pocket. “I…uh .. I actually came to ask you a question that I was hoping you’d know the answer to.” 

 

For the first time, the scientist looked up to meet Fexa’s gaze and gave her a curious , yet deadpan expression, urging her to continue. You know, the classic Vexen look of  _ ‘get on with it so I can do my work in peace’. _

 

“So.. Uh… Do… uhh…. Do nobodies reproduce?” She asked nervously. Normally she was never this timid but this was a bit of a crucial moment. Vexen held his gaze another moment before giving an exasperated sigh and putting a hand to his temple.

 

“Oh, Number XV, Don’t bother me with such ridiculous questions. You and I both  _ obviously _ know that when a person loses their heart to a heartless, the shell of the body that’s left becomes a nobody.. That’s how you got here, and that’s how I got here.” Vexen states, with a kind of annoyed tone as he starts to turn to his microscope. 

 

“No-- No. I know  _ That.”  _ she replied, mildly embarrassed at the misconception.  

 

He turned back to face the small woman, again. “Then  _ why  _ did you come  _ all  _ the way down to my lab to ask me a question that you  _ already knew.” _

 

“Well, I meant.. Can a Nobody.. You know.. Get…. pregnant?”

 

As the last word left her lips, Vexen looked up at woman and scrunched his face as if she said the most absurd thing in the world.

 

”Pregnant? Well…” he paused briefly to turn his attention to one of the books in the glass cabinet behind him. That cabinet was one of the few places that Fexa wasn’t allowed access to. Probably data sheets or something. “There are no recorded confirmed cases of nobodies ever reproducing by the way of.. Ahem…  _ traditional  _ methods...” He coughs, mildly uncomfortable at the thought of his lab assistant fucking anyone. He suddenly looked very tired “But why… do you ask?” 

 

Fexa reached into her pocket, taking a deep breath before pulling the pregnancy test out and holding it up to him, the blue lucky emblem facing up. “Because it seems like I might be your first case.” 

 

Vexen looked down at the strange thing in the woman’s hand. It looked like some crappy piece of plastic. Not at all like a proper instrument of science. Without moving his head, the scientist’s eyes glanced up to his assistant’s face.  “What is this thing and why are you showing it to me?” 

 

Fexa looked back at him, deadpan. “Really?  It’s a pregnancy test, Vexen. I bought it in Radiant Garden. It’s blue which usually means pregnant. I have no one else that could possibly have any idea what to do with this kind of information. Can you help me or can’t you?” 

 

Stroking his ego seemed to have helped his mood a little bit. It always did. Praise him for his brilliant mind, he was putty in your hands. He looks down at the piece of plastic again, and then back at her . The plastic, and then her again, the gears in his head clearly turning. After another moment of torturous silence, Vexen spoke. 

 

“Alright, come with me.” He motions to the back of the lab, before walking back to a corner of the lab and motioning Fexa to sit on a metal medical observation table. 

 

“I’ve always wondered this, but why do you have a medical table in the lab? You’re not a doctor.”

 

“Don’t ask me questions about my life XV,” he held  up the plastic stick in his hand, matter of factly. “and I won’t question yours, within reason.”

_______

 

“Well, I have tested your blood, your saliva, your urine and any other bodily fluid I could think of. I scanned the proteins and hormones in your body and compared them to any other human being with full heart. And from my deductions, it’s fairly obvious to say that, yes, you are the first recorded nobody to ever conceive. Congratulations, This is a great day for science.”

 

He’s a little too happy about this. Honestly, He sounded  like he was congratulating himself more than he was Fexa. But that didn’t matter now.. He looked up to her with a smile on his face that she rarely ever saw and a glint in his eye that meant that he was onto something. 

 

“XV, with your permission, I would like to continue studying you, and this,” He gestured to her midsection. “to see where this gestation process ends up. I’d also like to monitor the fetus and see what we can learn from it. With your help, we can make amazing strides in discovery for Nobodies and for the Organization!” 

 

_ Yeah. Way _ too excited. But he had an offer on the table. With it, Fexa gained a free doctor and someone to help her. Seemed like a good shot. 

 

“Alright, Vexen, I am willing to accept your offer.  _ But _ I have some conditions. The first being that  _ NO ONE _ else finds out about this. No. One. This must remain a secret between us until  _ I  _ deem it right to reveal. This is  _ my  _ secret.”, Her mind then flashed to the thought of Lord Xemnas turning her into a dusk. “My second condition is that you tell the superiors that you need me in the lab _ every _ day. Do whatever you can that will keep me in this lab as much as possible. I  _ can’t  _ have anyone finding out the truth or finding out that my ability on missions will be affected.”

 

The scientist pondered her counter offer for a moment. Not too long afterwards, he responded

 

“Hmmm.. Very well, XV, you have yourself a deal. You are officially my full time lab assistant. I will use whatever leverage I still have in this wretched place to aid you in this grand caper.” He looked at Fexa and gave her a soft smile. A genuine one. That was new. She was a little perturbed, but the icy smile was mildly comforting. At least she  now had a confidante. She just never expected for that confidante to be Vexen, the Ice Queen. 

 

_ So... what now? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Now we have a secret alliance born! 
> 
> Be sure to let us know what you think in the comments! If you like something, and you let us know, we can try to include it more in the future! 
> 
> More to come soon!!! <3


	3. Trying to tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues on for Fexa in the lab, but as time rolls on, keeping this secret from Xigbar is eating at her.

Vexen had kept his word and was able to convince the superior that you were of vital importance in his laboratory until further notice. In exchange, Vexen offered Zexion, his usual lab assistant, to perform on more missions than before. This also kept the younger scientist out of the way for at least half of the time. Vexen mostly had Fexa organizing old samples or recording progress on his fungal experiments while he focused on his new prize.  

 

“Day 35, subject has vomited for the third time this morning. A new record, if I am not mistaken.” The scientist grinned to himself as he spoke into his little black tape recorder. Fexa didn’t want to be the one to break it to him, but no one used those things anymore. She looked up from her personal waste basket and gave him an irritated look. 

 

“Wow. You are _so_ helpful. And nurturing. Have you ever considered being the mom here? You’d be great at it.” Fexa said sarcastically, lifting the waste basket and pointing it towards the scientist. “Hey Vex, do you want any of this? Looks like pretty good stuff for samples... You know you want some.. Mmm smells delicious.”  The blond man looked down at the woman and made a loud huff in disgust. 

 

“Oh.. eugh… No… Certainly not, XV. That is… ugh.. You’ve given me _quite_ enough samples this week. I certainly don’t need any more.” Vexen scrunched his nose, the smell of bile being thrown in his general direction. “Take that thing outside and let the dusks handle it.” 

 

Fexa stepped outside before pulling the bag out of the wastebasket and placing it into a large biological waste bin. The fact that she needed to do this multiple times a day was actually pretty gross.  Walking back into the lab, she sees Vexen looking over some scans; _her scans._

 

“Number XV, there is something else we need to discuss.”  the icy man looked up at Fexa as she moved back to her work station. She turned back to him and waited. 

 

“This… Life..” Through this entire month, he has never once said the word ‘baby’, “It has the possibility of having a heart.. But its…. It’s very unpredictable. You are a Nobody, one with no heart. And we do not know what kind of effect this will have on an offspring of such… unusual circumstances. If I were to know more about the father I would be able to--” 

 

Fexa quickly held her hand up towards Vexen. “Nuh Uh, Four. You know I’m not telling you that. That is strictly between me and myself. I told you this.” 

 

“OH. COME .ON.” Vexen exclaimed in a quick burst of anger before slamming a fist down onto a spare space on his lab table.  He quickly recomposed himself though, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his long blond hair. He sometimes was quick to anger but was able to pull himself back together just as rapidly. Fexa wasn’t very much afraid of this anymore, but when she had first started her time in the organization, it terrified her. Nothing was scarier than a scrawny white man losing his cool. 

 

Vexen had been trying his best to gain knowledge of Xibar’s identity since the beginning and each time he asked he got the same answer. A big fat NO _. How could she tell him that the father of her miracle of science baby was everyone’s favorite sleazy sharpshooter?_ Honestly, if he found out the truth, Fexa wouldn’t be surprised if Vexen dropped his research immediately. The two didn’t get along much. It might have to do with the time, well multiple times, that eyepatched man would enter the lab, pick up containers of unknown liquids and hold them high above Vexen’s head. Or it could be the time he stole the raw sodium from Vexen’s personal storage and dropped it into the toilet, causing it to explode. OR it could be the time--- 

 

“XV.” Vexens voice pulled Fexa from her growing list of why Vexen would hate Xigbar. “I asked you a question.” 

 

She looked up at him. “Oh. I’m sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?”

 

Vexen shook his head. “I swear if you weren’t under such a stressful condition, I would start to think that you have started spending time with Number IX. I asked you if you have even told the father of this…” He gestures at all of her. “..development” 

 

“Oh.” Fexa scratched her head. “Uh. No. No I haven’t.” And for good reason. And that reason was, she was terrified. She tried once, but it really didn’t work out as well. 

 

_\-------_

 

_Fexa was laying on top of her bed in her pajamas, staring at the ceiling and processing what Vexen had confirmed for her earlier that day. Pregnant. Fexa was pregnant and in the most unlikely way. How was this possible? No really, HOW? No one had ever heard of a pregnant nobody before. Even less about a BABY nobody. Oh god. A baby. She was going to have a BABY.  Fexa had been so focused on not becoming a dusk that she had forgotten the most important byproduct of being pregnant. God she was dumb._

 

_Fexa thought about the image of little tiny baby feet running through the floors of the castle, and tiny laughter echoing through the halls. Not many people in this organization would take well to children.  Axel would probably be nice to it, and Demyx too. But really, anyone else in this place would probably never want to even look at a kid, let alone raise one. Fexa then realized that the father of this child was also in the ‘definitely didn’t want a kid’ category. Oh shit. Oh shit. How was she ever going to break it to--_

 

_“Why so blue, Angel?” Directly in front of Fexa’s face and standing from the ceiling was the exact person she was dreading talking to._

 

_“Agh!! Xigba---mmph!!!” Fexa yelled in surprise at Xigbar’s unexpected appearance, but a hand swiftly came up over her mouth before she could finish saying his name._

 

_“Uh uh uh,” He taunted, wagging his finger with his free hand. “We don’t want you saying my name that loudly, do we? We don’t need everyone in the castle finding out our little secret.” He gave hera suggestive eyebrow. Oh, brother. If only he knew the irony of what he just said._

 

_Xigbar slowly moved his hand from Fexas mouth, but before she could give him one of your classically witty comebacks, his lips were on hers as he hung upside down in front of her. The kiss was soft, and delicate as he placed his hands on both sides of her face. Ever since that mission with the volcano, kisses like these grew more frequent, not that Fexa minded. She enjoyed the change of pace._

 

_As their lips cascaded against each other, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Fexa let out a soft moan against his lips as she enjoyed the delicious friction. After another moment of enjoyed silence, the rogue pulled away._

 

_“There, that’s more like it.” He grinned, his eye shining golden. It was that moment that she felt it again. That feeling she felt after the volcano. That pain. Well. It didn’t feel painful, but else would call that? It was like a tugging feeling pent up in her chest. Fexa quickly tried to push that feeling away with the power of thinking. It didn’t work._

 

_“So what’re you doing here?” Fexa asked, meeting his gaze. His eye suddenly went wide as he pressed his hands to his chest and made an expression of mock displeasure._

 

_“Are you saying that I can’t come and pay my favorite coworker a visit every now and again?” He placed his hand on Fexas chin, turning it upwards towards him._

 

_“Not without an ulterior motive.” she smirked back, matching his gaze. The two intensely stareed into each other's eyes, well, eye. They spent another moment like this until Xigbar smirked and released the girls chin with a small ‘hmph’_

 

_“Clever girl.” He huffs before inverting himself back to the world of right side up and landing on the bed. “My TV is broken. Can I use yours?” Well that was a new request. Usually the only things Xigbar ever enters this room for were encounters of the sexual kind._

 

_“What? Oh, Sure.” Fexa replies before handing him the remote. She wasn’t watching anything anyway.She  just had it on so the voices made her feel less alone._

 

_“Sweet, thanks.” He says before laying back on the bed and flipping through the channels. It wasn’t long before he found something he seemed to like. “Aw man! Raiders of the Lost Lamp! A classic. You ever seen this one? So good.”_

 

_Fexa watched as he got enthralled in his movie, but before long, she started to grow very drowsy. It had been a very long and exhausting day, and keeping up with a movie she had never seen before while it was halfway over was not an easy task. It wasn’t long until Fexa fell asleep._

 

_\-----_

 

_Fexa awoke from her slumber sometime later to a strange yet pleasurable sensation on your neck. She groggily moaned out as she opened her eyes to see Xigbar hovering over the tender flesh, of her neck giving it the once over with his lips and tongue._

 

_“Nnnn…. Xigbar… what are you doing?” She let out another sleepy moan as he continues to kiss the girl’s neck before leaving a trail of licks and kisses up to her ear._

 

_“Oh.. good.. You’re awake..” His hand suddenly appeared, ghosting along her curves before landing on the brunettes soft thigh. “Well.. the movie didn’t seem to be interesting you… so..” He gently suckles on Fexas earlobe as his hand started to slowly slide up her thigh. She can’t help as a shiver makes it way up her spine._

 

_“So.. I thought I should do you the kind service of waking you up a little… Would you like that, my little kitten?” She let out a gasp as his hand is about to reach her core. She simply gives him a sleepy nod and as soon as she does, he grins. “Good.” He pushed himself back into her neck, kissing and biting, which caused the girl to let out another breathy moan._

 

_His hand then stayed still, torturously close to where Fexa wanted him to be. His kisses started to head lower down her neck before he reached beneath the hem of her shirt and pulling it up to just above her breasts. He starts to kiss the exposed flesh, but that wasn’t enough. He pulled down the soft fabric of her bra, exposing one breast to the cold air. He quickly takes it between his lips, swirling around the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Her breathing  started to become ragged as the hand on her thigh ghosted over her most delicate place and started to play with the top of her shorts, eventually pulling the elastic and then snapping it on her hip. Fexa let out a little yelp in surprise which caused Xigbar to pull away from her breast and grin._

 

_“Why, that was a cute little noise you made, baby girl. Think, you could make it again?” In that moment that the hand that was playing with the elastic of  her shorts slipped its way down them. Fexa let out a gasp in surprise as his hand rested on her heat, his fingers tapping,thrummimg, gently against her moist area with a thin layer of fabric between._

 

_“Oh~, you’re so wet already, babe. You’re making me want to just take you here and now.” His fingers continue to ever so lightly thrum against her entrance, the gentle yet constant vibration causing Fexa insides to stir in anticipation. But it wasn’t enough. It was maddening. She wanted more._

 

_Fexa subconsciously bucked her hips into Xigbar’s hand, desperate for more contact. He quickly obliged, sliding her soaked panties out of the way before his lithe fingers made their way towards her aching bundle of nerves. Fexa whimpered in frustration._

 

_“Oh what is it, kitten? Is this what you want?” His middle finger quickly circled her aching nub once before pulling away again, causing Fexa to whimper and nod. “Heheh. You’re so cute when you're desperate, Princess. But since I’m a kind man, I’m going to give you a little treat.”  His hand slowly removed itself from her heat before grabbing the elastic of her shorts once more and pulling them down in one rough motion, her panties coming along with them._

 

_And oh, what a sight she was. Bare from the waist down, desperately aching for his touch, shirt pulled up. It was absolutely delectable. Xigbar couldn’t resist but to place both hands on her upper thighs before parting them slowly. Soft, wet kisses littered her thighs as he made his way up and up to her entrance. It felt so good, but his pace was so slow it was maddening. And Fexa knew that he was doing it on purpose. The bastard. She let out an irritated moan._

 

_“Tsk tsk tsk, Patience, Kitten... “ he mumbled into her thigh. “You want to be treated or not?” She nodded in response, but it seemed that was not enough. “What was that? I can’t hear you, Babe.” Before she could try again, the rogue clamped down on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, sucking and biting until  she wasa moaning out again._

 

_“Y-Yes! Please, Xig… Please..?” Fexa whimpered as he pulled away from her thigh, a dark hickey blooming under her skin. That was going to be there for a while._

 

_“Much better…” He cooed before plunging his lips deep within her folds. His lips and tongue danced along her insides, causing Fexa to moan out his name again.  Her chants seemed to egg him on, daring him to go faster and with more vigor than before, which she honestly wasn’t sure was possible until now. She kept saying his name as if it were a prayer as he dove in like a man starved; and she was his only meal for weeks. She loved every second of it._

 

_After a few moments of his tongue playing her like an instrument, he changed his focus, moving his attentions to Fexas delicate and aching pearl. His tongue circled her clit, causing her to shudder and gasp, before his nimble fingers returned to enter her. The motions of his tongue and his fingers went in tandem, pushing Fexa to grind herself against the intense pleasure. He didn’t stop, and she could feel the pressure building up inside her._

 

_Sensing this, the devilishly handsome rogue started to increase his pace, causing the girl to moan loader, reveling in the intense friction between the two of them. The coil in her body grew tighter and tighter, and it was then that the rogues fingers reached another bundle of nerves from the inside. It was too much. So, so good. So good that she could barely think. The coil kept growing tighter until, all at once, it let loose, causing Fexa to run her fingers into the mans long peppered hair and calling out into the night. She could feel her muscles in her core and thighs spasm as she came down from her high._

 

_Xigbar pulled himself from betwixt her thighs before licking his lips and then wiping the rest of her release on the back of hand. “Delicious…” He smiled, looking down at his very well taken care of mate. It did make him pretty proud that he could do that. And it was obvious by the look on his face._

 

_“That was… wow…” Fexa stated breathlessly as Xigbar moved himself from his position to next to her on the bed. It was then that she noticed the incredibly hard and obvious erection that her partner was sporting underneath his tight jeans._

 

_“You know… “ She looked at him in the eyes, before moving her gaze to his arousal. “I can take care of that for you..” Her gaze rose back up to his golden eye, batting her lashes like a vixen as her hand slid down his chest._

 

_It was then that Xigbar chuckled before meeting Fexas hand in his and placing it back into her lap. “Heheh.. Nah, Baby. I told you, tonight was my treat, no ‘thank you’ necessary..”  he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Okay he has never done that before. Or not wanted a thank you blowjob. Something was off but Fexa was too distracted by one word to put those two facts together._

 

_Aghh. Why did he have to call her ‘baby’. Of all of the nicknames that he has in that arsenal of his, he picked the one word Fexa didn’t want to hear tonight. She had to tell him the truth..  After a few more moments of silence, Xigbar turned his attention back to the TV. Fexa then felt something. Maybe it had to do with some kind of pregnant lady thing, but she felt that tingle in her chest again. It was like an ache, moving it’s way through her lungs and where her heart once was. Was this an inkling of what guilt once felt like? A memory of guilt? ._

 

 _“Oh man we missed the end. Now they’re running the sequel” Xigbar mumbled disappointedly.  “I mean, it’s not bad but it’s weird because all of a sudden, his son is there. Like, Agrabah Jones is a romantic man of action. He’s an adventurer; an action hero. Why in the_ **_hell_ ** _would he ever want a little brat running around? It just seems like a bad decision. Honestly, why would anyone? Babies are just little dirty poop machines that eat you out of house and home. Other people can handle that, but I don’t understand the appeal.”_

 

_The more Xigbar talked about this movie, and subsequently making it painfully clear that children were not his cup of tea, Fexas worries were affirmed time and time again. The aching in her chest grew and grew until she decided that she would keep her mouth shut for the night and that she would tell him in the morning._

 

_\-------_

 

Little did she know that Xigbar would be recruited for a recon mission the next morning and that she would awake with another note on her pillow at day break. 

  
  


_Hey Babe;_

 

_Got another Mission from the big boss man, and it seems like a doozy. It looks like I’ll be gone for a while, but you better be a good girl while I’m gone ;)_

 

That was a month ago. Fexa knew missions could be lengthy, but she didn’t realize they could go on for _this_ long. It sucked. And how _perfect_ was it that Xigbar was chosen to go on this lengthy mission just when she had to tell him something VERY important. So stupid. 

 

“XV, you have been staring into space again. Are you sure you have eaten enough? We can’t have you fainting and rousing suspicion if you would like to keep your news a secret for much longer ” Vexen stated as Fexa came back into this world once again.  He had been kind of strange since you had made your deal. Maybe he was secretly nicer to his test subjects, or maybe he just didn’t want his lab rat dying. Either way, the help was appreciated. 

 

“Yeah, Vex. I’m fine. Just thinking. Do you have yesterday’s report on the mycelium culture?” She asked, changing the subject. 

 

“Hmm… yes…” Vexen reached into the glass cabinet behind him and pulled one of folders from its banks before heading to her desk, file in hand. “But thinking about _what_ , exactly? _That_ is what curious minds want to know. You are not yourself today, XV. The vomiting aside, you are thinking very intently about _something_.” He hands the file to her, giving Fexa a suspicious look with those freakishly large eyes of his. Honestly, they’re huge. 

 

To avoid looking into those emerald saucepans any longer, Fexa took the file and mindlessly looked over its contents, turning back to your desk and getting to work. “Vexen, Honestly, I’m fine. It’s nothing you should concern yourself over” 

 

“Ah, okay then. Is that why you’re so enthralled by my list of incriminating facts about our other members?”   Fexa looked down and realized that Vexen had handed her the _wrong_ file just to prove a point. What an asshole. 

 

“I-- Why do you even have this in with your experiment documents?? Shouldn’t that be… oh I don't know… Anywhere else but in with the lab data??” Fexa angrily closed the file and pushed it back into the scientists chest. 

 

“I have my reasons.” He calmly responds, taking the folder back. “But what I have just proved is that _you_ are not paying attention to your work and are in turn putting our work in jeopardy. Now, I am in no place to say that our deal is off, but what I _am_ saying is that you are done for the day. Please, go home, rest, and come back to the lab tomorrow morning. You are not well, and I will not have you putting our work at risk for you to be having your head in the clouds.” 

 

“I-- No Vexen. I can work, I can focus. Please--” She tried to protest, but she soon received a flat palm raised  to her face, not touching her, but still uncomfortably close to it.

 

“Uhp! Nope! I have already decided that you are finished for the day. I can finish the lab work here. Goodnight, Number XV. Please, my dear, please go to your room and rest.” Fexa huffed and picked up her notes. She knew that the icy scientist was trying to be as kind as he could, but sometimes she found him to be harsh, especially around his experiments. Well, now she _was_ one of his experiments.. 

 

Fexa slowly left the lab and started to walk back to her room to ‘rest’. She was still a little bitter about what had just happened, but she had decided to just focus on going back in tomorrow.  _ You really screwed that up. Good job.  _

 

As she walked down the halls, Fexa found her hands sliding their way down to rest on her tummy. She hadn’t  _ really  _ started to show, but the fact that there was a life growing inside of her was still a baffling thought. There was a teeny teeny tiny little bean in there and it was gonna be a person. It was equally as mystifying as it was horrifying. Even though her tummy wouldn’t show for another month at least, according to the Ice Princess Vexen, Fexa still found herself paranoid that someone would find out her secret. Every time she made eye contact with someone, she felt as if their gaze was moving to her abdomen, even when there was no evidence of it. It made Fexa feel delicate and exposed. And she hated it.

 

The longer that she walked the long corridors, the more Fexa wondered to herself why the halls were so empty. Then, she remembered that it was still only midday, and everyone else in this castle would be out on missions until sunset, or even later. The empty silence of the hallways were a little unsettling at first, but Fexa soon fell into the serenity of the silence, letting the peaceful moment take her as she walked. That is, until a gloved hand made its way over her mouth and pulled her back abruptly. 

 

Fexa couldn’t scream. No one would hear her anyway. Her back landed against a man's chest. His muscles were lean and lithe. With his hand still over her mouth, the man bent down and whispered gently into Fexas ear.  

 

“So… were you a good girl while I was gone?” Fexa was quickly spun around and standing in front of her was Xigbar, giving her a cocky grin. Fexa punched him in the arm.”Augh! Jeez babe, what was  _ that _ for?” 

 

“For scaring the shit out of me, that’s what for!” Fexa looked up into his eye, pouting.  She quickly realized where she was in the castle and what was raised voice quickly transfixed to a harsh, angry whisper. “First— First you leave, all of a sudden for a  _ MONTH  _ and now you just  _ grab  _ me like I’m in some horror flick? How could you  _ not _ expect to get a punch?” 

 

She was lashing out. She kinda knew it. But an extra punch wasn’t gonna hurt this guy. He could take the heat. The rogue let her words slide off of him like butter, looking completely unphased with a scoff. 

 

“Psh— Lighten up, babe. I was only having some fun. Spending all that time with Vexen is turning you into a big old prude, but that’s okay. Cause I’m back now and I’ll get you as right as rain.” The last of his words came out in the form of a purr, his hands coming up to her shoulders, then to her cheeks, and then finally pulling Fexa in for a kiss. The kiss was both soft but also needy. A dangerous combination. It was as if Fexa could feel the pure magnetism of his lips drawing her in to his and she couldn’t stop. 

 

Being in the hallway like this was dangerous, but at the same time, Fexa couldn’t pull away. Something in that kiss was holding her. Again their lips crashed, and again. She could almost feel an electricity running through the two of them, and that severing this spark was a crime no one could atone for. Xigbar's hand started to wander down from her cheek, to her shoulder, guiding Fexa towards the wall and pinning her against it as the other hand placed itself to the back of her head, protecting her skull from the impact of the wall. 

 

The kiss grew more intense as the hand that once guarded Fexa’s head moved to her tender breast, causing the girl to gasp, louder than she usually would. The gasp echoed down the hall and she suddenly remembered where they were. 

 

“A-ah… Xigbar… we can’t do this here… what if someone sees us?” She breathily moaned. Getting caught was the only thing that could make the day worse. 

 

“Aww c'mon kitten, where’s your sense of adventure? No one is gonna be back from their mission for  _ hours…” She couldn’t resist when he purrs into her ear like that.  _ As he purred, the hand on her breast started to slowly slide down. Everything was so hot and intimate, until the moment that Xigbar’s hand glazed over Fexa’s tummy. 

 

Before she could realize, Fexa had instinctively pushed Xigbar away from her with all of her strength and retreated by a couple steps. This caused him to stumble back a little. When she realized what she had done, Fexa spun around again to see his eye caught into her own, confusion swirling in his golden iris. Confusion and… fear? She can feel the tension, the air suddenly felt so thick that she couldn’t breath. There was a pressure on her chest and with every second the weight got heavier.  _ Come on XV, you have to say something.  _

 

“I-I…” Fexa stuttered at first. “I’ve got to go.” She muttered out as she quickly ran back to her room, refusing to turn around again. She wanted to. She wanted to apologize and tell him everything but she knew in her heart that she couldn’t. And Fexa couldn’t hurt him again. 

  
  


Fexa made it all the way to her room, out of breath and more nauseous than she had been all morning. She retreated into your room, locking the door behind her and running to the toilet. After retching up whatever of the food she had left, Fexa looked up. The bile burned in her chest. The pain was relentless. 

 

And then, Fexa did something for the first time in the years since she had been a part of this organization. Fexa felt a tear make its way down her cheek. It was just as awful as she remembered it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah Im so sorry for such a long wait! I hope this spicy chapter was enough to make up for the wait! More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4; Rumors Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!The Remind DLC has given me a brainworm! Enjoy another chapter update!
> 
> Im unsure how much time this wave is going to take me but Im hoping to ride this fun time out I hope you enjoy it ~

Vexen loved his lab. Within its walls, there was always something new to learn or discover. It was nights like this, after Fexa and Zexion had gone home and the sun had gone down that he could take in the serenity of the place. Many people saw his laboratory as a sterile and unlivable place, but for Vexen there was no place he would rather be. 

 

In the recent weeks, he was even so lucky as to have his part time lab assistant coming in every day to assist with experiments. It wasn’t as if she could really do much else in her state, but her presence in the lab had grown to be a comfort to him. As much of a comfort a human being  _ could  _ be, anyway.

 

Human beings were messy. They make mistakes that he, Vexen, did not. But even with her flaws and the occasional mistake, Fexa was still much more competent than the rest of the oafish pigs that made this castle their home.  But no matter. Vexen pulled his vintage tape recorder out of his pocket and placed it on the table followed by his data journal and pen. He had to write down todays entry before he could even dream of doing much else. He clicked the record button and began to transcribe. From the tiny black box came his own voice, 

 

_ “Day 55, subject vitals: normal. blood tests came back normal. Urine: normal. No apparent abnormalities with the growing fetus. Today is a momentous day. The curvature of the patient's abdomen has finally reached a noticeable level. The subject is…. less.. enthused  of this news than I am it seems. But it is progress! Another step to life! And that concludes today’s examination” _

 

The tape clicks out for a moment before coming back on with a second entry 

  
  


_ “Day 55, part 2. The subject has once again displayed signs of melancholy throughout the day, exhibiting listless stares and sighs through work as well as a significant lack of her usual… wit.. Such emotions are nigh but impossible for Nobodies such as us, but still these symptoms occur. Could the patient be exhibiting emotions, or simply a memory? And further, will the new life form retain emotion? Further testing needed.” Once again the tape clicks out.  _

 

Once finished with his own dictation, Vexen closed his notebook and buried his tape recorder in his lab coat pocket once again. He takes a peering glance around the lab before heading to his personal desk. From under his coat, he retrieved a small key tied around his neck, using it to unlock a small drawer. He made a serious effort to ensure the safety of his greatest experiment. As the drawer clicked closed again, the door to the labs opened and a ghastly sound echoed in. 

 

“VEEEEXENNNNN!!!” Demyx’s moaning whine was grating to the ears and unexpected to say the least. Vexen jumped as he quickly locked his drawer and turned to the voice. 

  
  


“Ah-!! What in BLUe BlaZes—-!! Oh, Number IX, it’s you. What..” he ran his hand through this platinum mane as he recomposed himself. “What brings you to my laboratory this late at night?” 

 

“Well, I came to ask if you had any… medical supplies? I uh.. well, I was pranked pretty good but now my arms bleeding.” Demyx unzipped his jacket and slid down his sleeve to reveal a sizeable gash in his upper arm. “So, uhh.. can ya help me?” 

 

Vexen let out a sigh. 

 

_ Why did everyone think he was a doctor? Honestly he should forge a medical license and buy a prescription pad at this point. _ “Ugh.. yes. Fine. Come this way number IX.” He sighed again as he ushered the foolish boy to his medical examination table. 

 

“I was always wondering.. why  _ do _ you have this medical table Vexen?” 

 

“Because simpletons like you keep mistaking me for a medical professional, you oaf.” 

 

“Ooh harsh, but appropriate.” Demyx made his way over and suspended himself onto the medical table, his feet playfully dangling off the edge. What an oaf. Vexen turned to a cabinet behind him and pulled a small first aid kit from inside. 

 

“So what did this… prank.. entail?” Vexen gave a suspectful glance over to wound as he started to clean and  bandage it up.

 

“Well, it was actually pretty funny. I was walking through the place where darkness gathers and Xigbar was there too! So I reached and said hi. And he was all like ‘ _ Scram kid, I’m in no mood _ .’ And I was all like,’Aww Xiggy you don’t mean that.” And he was like “ _ seriously kid, scram _ ’. And  _ then i _ was like

‘Oh yeah? Reeeeally? Well I’m not gonna go until you tell your buddy DemDem what’s up.’ And then he shot me. It was a pretty funny goof.” 

 

Vexen looked up from his first aid work and tried to look hints Demyx's eyes.  _ Was this dope really that simple?  _

 

“That sounds less like a prank and more like you had done something to really piss Xigbar off.” 

 

Demyx looked up in surprise, waving his free hand. “Oh no no! This is just how he is! We banter, he goofs me, that’s what friends do. Though… lately a lot of Xiggy’s pranks have gone a little to far. Like a couple of weeks ago it was just maybe tripping me or a kick me sign. Now it just seems like he’s running out of ideas. I get shot more often than I’d like to admit. OH! Maybe this is  _ his  _ way of saying that I should be training more! I definitely should be able to dodge those things.” 

 

Vexen wasn’t one for sentimentalities or.. empathy. But he did kind of feel bad for the young man. 

 

“Demyx,” he started. Wait. Did he just say a few  _ weeks _ ? “IX, how long has this.. this variety of pranking been occurring?” 

 

“Oh uh.. I don’t know? Like 3 weeks? It was right after he got back from that mission in Agrabah or wherever… maybe he just doesn’t like sand?” 

 

_ Hmmm. very interesting. Very interesting indeed.  _

 

\--------

 

The Gray Area was always a place bustling with people coming and going. Few lingered after receiving their instruction for the day. But here was Xigbar, sitting on one of the stiff leather loveseats, choosing here of all places to care for one of his arrowguns. 

 

He recently had decided that the Dusks that usually cleaned and maintained his tools were total twats after they weren’t performing up to par, and that he was the only person that could get them back to working.  But even still, after three weeks of constant maintenance and cleanings, these stupid fucking arrowguns still weren’t shooting right. It was almost as if they stopped working after that day with--- 

 

Xigbar quickly pushed his thoughts of that day from his mind.  _ No. It’s not me. It’s these stupid fucking guns. They’re just not working right.  _ He thought to himself, removing the barrel from its holds for the third time that day.  _ But what else could it be?  _

 

The guns stopped working after that day with Fexa. He knew it was true and there was no way to avoid it. And every day onward, these problems continued to occur, it became more and more clear to him as to why. Something happened between them and it was probably his fault. Why the hell did she run? 

 

That day, her eyes showed a spark of fear that he had never seen before, and that girl was fearless. It was something that he admired about her. She could fight and match his wit, that was true,she was attractive too, but the thing that Xigbar likes most? None of that. It was her ability to dive into danger and show no fear even when she knew she would lose. It was her gumption that he found himself drawn to, and it was all of her that made him so frustrated now. 

 

He missed her, and he hated it. He hated how much of his thoughts she occupied. He hated how every time he heard footsteps enter a room, he would turn his head to see if by some chance it was her.  And he hated it how whenever it was her in these last three weeks, that she would meet his gaze and turn around again, with that same glint of fear. Fraternizing in the workplace was  _ way _ against old Xemnas’ rules, but he couldn’t resist her. Not that he minded breaking rules if they were stupid. But it seems the Boss man was right about this one. 

  
  


She was avoiding him, and that he was certain, but the question remained as to why. Everything was fine up until when he left for Agrabah on that mission. Everything was right in the world, almost too right. Maybe it was a mistake to let her be that close to him. He wasn’t the kind of person that should ever be involved with intimacy of any nature, but here we are. But his solemn thoughts were broken as loud, shrill laughter echoed into the room. Xigbar looked up. __

 

_ Ugh. Looks like Sparky and her emotional support homosexual are here. Fucking Great. Better get out of here before I go deaf.. _

 

But as he started to assemble his arrow gun back together to leave, his pointed ears perked up to hear the one name he was dying to hear.  _ Fexa. They were talking about Fexa.  _

 

Larxene made her way across the Gray area with Marluxia following close behind her, hanging on her every word before sitting down in two conjoining loveseats on the other side of the room. They liked to do this a lot; gossiping about other members lives. Xigbar watches as the airheaded twat brigade made themselves comfortable. 

 

They really had nothing better to do it seemed, but today this shitty gossip hobby of theirs seemed to be working out to Xigbar’s favor. He was also lucky that Larxene’s voice carried. So, he eased back into his seat and decided to listen in. It couldn’t hurt. 

 

“I  _ KNOW _ . This has been  _ such _ a weird week. But have you noticed how Fexa doesn’t ever leave the castle anymore?  They’re saying that it’s because Vexen’s got some new  _ breakthrough,” _ the word breakthrough said with such disdain and accompanied with air quotes. “But.. do you know what  _ I  _ think?” Larxene smirked at Marluxia, waiting for him to respond. 

 

“Oh, what _ do _ you think?” The pink haired man asked, playing into her ego.  _ God these two are always sucking each other off it seems.  _

 

“Well..” the blonde paused, grinning to herself. “I think they’re mixing a  _ little more _ than a few test tubes in that lab..” 

 

“Wait— do you mean—“ Marluxia quietly gasped. 

 

“Yeah. They’re  _ totally  _ doing it. I just can’t believe that she decided of all people to shack up with  _ Vexen..”  _ she shuddered _. “He’s such an old crone.”   _

 

_ “ _ But wait, Larxene.. I know that they spend time in the lab a lot, but how do you  _ know?”  _

 

“MarMar.. Do you not  _ trust _ my intuition on these things?  _ WELL  _ haven’t you noticed that Fexas coat is a little  _ bigger _ on her?” 

 

“I mean, no. I don’t go staring at people's coats like some strange people..” Xigbar snickered to himself quietly.  _ Point one for Daffodil.  _

 

_ “ _ Well—  _ I  _ have _. And  _ do you know  _ why _ her coat is so big? It’s because she’s been totally wearing  _ Vexen’s coat!” _

 

_ “ _ Oh wow. Yeah.. I guess that makes sense, then..”  the pink haired man nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I just can’t believe she’s flaunting her new little boyfriend around like a  _ dumb slut _ ! Like, is she not  _ smart _ enough to keep her own sex life a secret? What a complete  _ Moro—- _ “ 

 

Larxene's last sentence was cut abruptly short by an arrow whizzing a centimeter past her cheek and sinking into the leather behind her. She turned her gaze at Xigbar with an intense hostility. 

 

 **“Do you** **_MIND?!?_** What the **HELL,** Xigbar?!”  Sparky was pissed. Well, more than she normally was. Xigbar stood up from his chair and met her gaze. 

 

“ _ Whoops _ .  _ Sorry.  _ My  _ bad.  _ Dumb thing must have a hairpin trigger or something  _ dumb  _ like that.. Man that was  _ really  _ close.. you almost lost that pretty little face of yours. And  _ then  _ what would you use to make up cunty little rumors about your coworker.. Now  _ that would  _ be  _ such a travesty…”  _

 

Xigbar then turned as the little blonde’s face turned red. He really didn’t care what that little bitch thought, really. She was so insignificant to his plans, but he was still angered by what the twat said. And he hated that. 

 

_ There’s no way Fexa is fucking that old fucker. There’s no way. The dumb bitch is just stirring up drama again.  _

 

He made is way out of the gray area and down a few hallways, until he knew he was out of earshot of the bimbo twins, and slammed his gloved fist into an adjacent wall. 

 

He was definitely wrong about one thing, listening in  _ can  _ hurt.  And it certainly did. 

 

—— —

 

Fexa let out a discontented groan at her desk. Three weeks. It has been three weeks since she had her altercation with Xigbar in the hallway, and it had been three weeks since she has spoken a word to him. 

 

Things were getting rough. On top of Fexa’s inability to talk to Xigbar, this secret if hers was growing harder and harder to hide. Literally. Yesterday was the first day that the bump of her growing belly had become noticeable under her coat. Thankfully, this was something to be expected and Vexen had one of his coats at the ready for Fexa to wear. The long sleeves made doing her work in the lab a little more tedious, but the constant rolling up her sleeves was worth a few more weeks of secrecy. 

 

The time that she was dreading was coming closer and Fexa dreaded that moment. For now, at least, she was safe in the lab to keep her secret. The only person that even entered the lab regularly other than her and Vexen was Zexion, but that boy always had his nose in a book and didn’t ask many questions. But sometime soon, her secret was going to be impossible to hide.  Not just from Xigbar, but from  _ everyone _ . 

 

Fexa let out another long groan before leaning her head down against the cold metal of her desk. She was happy she wasn’t throwing up anymore, but man this whole situation  _ suuuucks. _

 

“Sorry to disturb you while you’re  _ so… busy,  _ Fexa, but I need you to update the data logs on the Fungal samples..,” Vexen said as he walked up to her lab table and placing a gentle icy hand on top of her head. “Come now, no napping on the job.”  

 

Over the last 2 months or so, something about hiding this little conspiracy together has caused them to grow a little closer. It seemed that the two were more than a scientist and lab assistant, though it may be foolish to say that they were becoming  _ friends _ . 

 

“I wasn’t  _ napping.,”  _ Fexa retorted, pulling her head back up and running a hand through her hair. “I’m just.. I’m just… stressed…” She sighed again before leaning over the table and taking the files Vexen handed her. 

 

“Aha…..” Vexen looked down at his assistant. “So does that mean we haven’t told Xigbar about his  _ little surprise?” _

 

“No… But how could you expect me to---- Wait. How did you--?”  _ Shit.   _ Vexen grinned and then let out a chuckle. 

 

“Ahah so it  _ was  _ him… Well, XV, it was only a matter of time before someone of my genius figured it out.”  _ Oh boy. Here comes his Moriarty-esque monologue.  _ “You see, at first, this who’s the father drama was  _ far _ below someone of my intellect, but then I realized the  _ scientific benefit  _ of knowing the…” 

 

As Vexen rambled on and on, praising himself for his brilliance and so forth, Fexa found her mind going to Xigbar.  _ How was he even going to take this?  _ It was hard to forget that there was a life growing inside of her, but Xigbar didn’t even know. He wasn’t a picket fence kind of guy and he might not even want anything to  _ do  _ with her anymore, let alone this baby.  _ This  _ **_baby._ ** As her mind fell deeper and deeper into this abyss of thought, a dull pain fluttered in her chest, an ache. It was almost sucking her further into her doubt.  It was Vexen’s concerned voices that eventually pulled her back to reality. 

 

“...XV? Fexa? Are you alright?”

 

“I-- Yes, Vexen. I’m fine. Sorry. I just suddenly didn’t feel good for a moment… But I’m okay now” 

 

“Hm.. Perhaps we should perform your daily evaluations now. The data logs can wait. Come along.” Vexen gently took the data logs from her hand and placed them down on the desk before ushering her towards the medical examination table. 

 

By this point, these examinations were pretty much delegated by custom. Every day, Fexa took off her coat and hung it on a hook before sitting on the table, and today was no different. Vexen started every examination the same way, hooking Fexa up to several machines. Vexen observed her breathing and her complexion and body temperature, scribbling into his notepad and talking into his tape recorder, but today decided to start with a little banter instead. 

 

“So.. Why do you feel out of sorts, XV? Most of the nausea had already subsided, while your dizzy and fainting spell seems to remain. Are you experiencing dizziness? Soreness? Itching?” 

 

“Oh.. No, Vex.. I didn’t mean that I was experiencing symptoms.. I just meant that I was feeling crappy.” 

 

“ _ ‘Feeling crappy’,  _ Hm? Alright… Then, I know I promised not to pry, but I  _ do _ have a personal question for you.”  Fexa looked up, confused. She paused briefly before answering

 

“I-- Sure, Vex. What?” 

 

“Why… Xigbar?,” The way he said his name was with such disdain, but even still at the mentioning of his name, her chest started to have that feeling again. That dreaded ache. But before she could even make a response one of Vexen’s machines started to let out a loud and alarmed beeping sound. 

 

Vexen jumped at the sound and his eyes widened as he scurried to the machine behind him. 

 

“No… This is.. Impossible…” Vexens wide eyes scanned over his readings, saying little else. He was reading so quickly, his eyes bouncing through text and numbers.

 

“What was that? What’s Impossible??” Fexa asked in alarm. Was something wrong? 

 

“Fexa… What.. Did you just…” Vexen kept rephrasing his questions. It seemed whatever was on that screen was enough of a shock that he couldn’t form a coherent thought, which in itself was kind of alarming. “Fexa… When I asked you that question, did you experience a sensation? Any at all?” 

 

“I… Yeah. When you said Xigbar’s name.. My chest hurt. Well, it didn’t hurt as much as ache-- Listen, Vex. What’s impossible? Is something wrong?” 

 

“Oh, no. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all.” Vexen stated as he started scribbling furiously into his notepad. “I, I just never expected that this experiment would yield such an interesting result..”    
  


“Vexen. Stop being vague. Tell me now. What’s. Going. On?” 

 

“Ah, yes, well.. I don’t know how to say this, but.. That beeping? My dear, it seems that for just a moment _ you  _ had a  _ heartbeat.” _

 

“A  **_WHAT_ ** _?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> So we know that the sex was a little soft compared to our favorite space pirate's usual M/O, but I swear it was with good reason! 
> 
> The next chapter wont be a flashback, we promise! 
> 
> Please let us know what you think in the comments below!! Lots more to come soon!


End file.
